Looking Too Closely
by XRyomaKaido83X
Summary: Summary: Coach Ryuzaki has to have surgery, and will be out for the rest of the season. Coach Ryuzaki sets up a replacement coach, things seem to go well, but are they really? Ryoma seems more distant as the weeks goes by, even missing practice. Can Captain Tezuka find out why?
1. Intro

Title: Looking Too Closely

Summary: Coach Ryuzaki has to have surgery, and will be out for the rest of the season. Coach Ryuzaki sets up a replacement coach, things seem to go well, but are they really? Ryoma seems more distant as the weeks goes by, even missing practice. Can Captain Tezuka find out why?

Pairings: Pillar Pair (Tezuka/Ryoma)

Warnings: This story will deal with dark themes. I don't want to give much away. It won't be anything too explicit.

Setting: AU

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Prince of Tennis, but I Do Own this fanfic. DO NOT REPOST

A/N: I just started watching Prince of Tennis again, I apologize if they seem OOC.

" _Alright, everyone up front! Team meeting!"_ Coach Ryuzaki called. Ryoma, looked up, expressionless, Ryoma just wanted to start practice already.

" _I have an important announcement to make. Tomorrow, I'm going to the hospital to have surgery, recovery will take a while, and I'll be out. I've asked someone special to replace me. A former student of mine is moving back to the area, he's retiring from professional tennis, he'll also take over my duties as the math teacher."_

" _ **A professional player? Could be interesting,"**_ Ryoma wondered what kind of playstyle the man had.

" _Now, that's out of the way, we can begin practice, I'll turn it over to you Tezuka,"_ the Coach stated.

" _First, we'll start with stretches, then laps. After, that I'll pair everyone up for doubles, including the regulars. Let's get started,"_ Tezuka ordered calmly.

Ryoma suppressed a groan. _ **He hated doubles.**_

 _Although there was_ _ **one person**_ _, Ryoma would be more than willing to play doubles with._

Ryoma pushed those thoughts away for the moment, focusing on warming up. Luckily, Ryoma didn't finish in the last place, escaping the punishment of having to drink one of Inui's special drinks.

" _Echizen, you're with Kaidoh for doubles, you'll be playing Inui and I,"_ Tezuka stated.

The rest of practice was a disaster, the only good part was that Ryoma got to play against the Captain.

It was an exhausting match, and Ryoma was happy to start the walk home.

" _What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"_ Momo questioned.

" _I think I just want to go home and take a nap,"_ Ryoma replied, letting out a yawn.

" _I have a date with An, tonight, we're going to see a movie,"_ Momo boasted, staring off dreamily.

" _You should get a girlfriend! Then we can double date!"_ Momo added.

" _I'm really not interested in dating anyone,"_ Ryoma lied.

" _Not even Sakuno?"_ Momo questioned.

Ryoma shook his head, _"She just a friend."_

" _You'll change your mind, someday, Ryoma"_

 _Ryoma shrugged and turned down the street home._

" _I'll see you tomorrow, Momo,"_ Ryoma said, waving a goodbye.

" _I'm home,"_ Ryoma called.

Karupin greeted Ryoma with a Meow and a leg rub.

" _Hey, Karupin! Guess it's just you and me huh?"_

Ryoma picked up Karupin and carried the cat into his bedroom, setting Karupin down

as Ryoma started with his homework.

Ryoma opened his math book and started on his equations, struggling to focus. Karupin

came over and starting to playing with Ryoma's pen.

" _I think I like some Karupin, I mean I really like someone."_

Karupin meowed and rubbed against his owner.

" _It's Captain Tezuka, I lied to Momo,"_ Ryoma went on.

" _I don't know what to do about it. I'm so confused. This is all new to me,"_ Ryoma stated hugging Karupin close.

" _Captain Tezuka, probably won't like me back, and I don't want to ruin our relationship,"_ Ryoma laid _back_ onto his bed with Karupin on his chest.

" _Love sure is confusing,"_ Ryoma let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Ryoma's Cousin came in a little later, letting him know that dinner was ready. His mother had to stay late, and his Father was still out. Ryoma ate his dinner and finally got all his homework done.

After finishing his work, Ryoma got ready for bed, looking forward to practicing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping of the alarm clock woke Ryoma with a groan, sighing, he reluctantly got out of bed. Ryoma gave Karupin a good morning pet and headed to the bathroom.

Once, Ryoma dressed for the day he headed downstairs. Ryoma found a note from his mother, next to a packed lunch. Ryoma's mother would be working late again. Ryoma saw his Father passed out on the sofa, with a magazine over his face. Ryoma made himself a quick breakfast of yogurt and toast.

Then, Ryoma filled up Karupin's food and water dishes.

After that, Ryoma finished getting ready for the day, grabbing some milk to have on the way to school. Ryoma needed to have at least two full glasses of milk a day, to keep up with his special team diet. Milk wasn't as good as having a Ponta, but it couldn't be helped.

 _"Hey, Echizen! You're up early for once!"_ Momo called, waving, as he ran up to Ryoma.

 _"Hello Momo-Senpai,"_ Ryoma greeted.

 _"I wonder what the new Coach is going to be like,"_ Momo commented.

 _"His personality doesn't matter to me, only how good he is at playing tennis,"_ Ryoma replied.

 _"The Coach used to be a professional tennis player he can't be bad at tennis."_

 _"Hey! Maybe your Dad knows who he is Echizen!"_ Momo stated.

Ryoma shrugged, _"Maybe, I'll ask my Dad tonight, after practice."_

Ryoma and Momo arrived just before morning practice started.

As Ryoma walked out of the locker room, he noticed Tezuka standing next to a man Ryoma had never seen before. The man was tall, at least 182 cm, with curly dark hair. The man's eyes were dark green, and he had a mole on his left cheek.

Ryoma supposed that the girls would consider the man to be a **_"Hottie."_** In Ryoma's opinion, he couldn't even compare to Tezuka.

 _"Everyone up front! We have some announcements to make!_ " Ryoma turned his attention to his attractive captain, facing up front.

 _"As Coach Ryuzaki stated yesterday she'll be recovering, I'd like to introduce her replacement, Coach Yamasaki,"_ Tezuka stated, gesturing to the man next to him.

 _"Yo! My name is Yamasaki Touma! I played tennis throughout middle school and all the way to the professional level. I played for a few different European teams, now, I'm retired. I look forward to working with this team, I played for Seigaku, myself,"_ Coach Yamasaki introduced himself with a smile.

 _"Before we start, I have another announcement to make, we have a card for Coach Ryuzaki, we would like everyone to come up to the front and sign it."_

Ryoma waited for his turn to sign the card before he could start his warm-up, Tezuka stopped him.

 _"Echizen, you are acquainted with Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter, I would like you to come with me when we finish after-school practice to drop the card off."_

 _"Sure, Captain."_

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Finally, After School Practice was over, and that meant Ryoma got to spend some time with Tezuka.

 _"Thank you for agreeing to come with me, Echizen."_

 _"You're Welcome, Captain."_

 _"What do you think of Coach Yamasaki?"_

 _"He's energetic, like Momo-Senpai or Kikumaru-Senpai."_

 _"I looked up some of his matches," Tezuka confessed. "Coach Yamasaki definitely earned his place among the great professionals. I can send you some links if you'd like."_

 _"That would be great, Captain."_

 _"I can email them to you."_

 _"Sure,"_ Ryoma smiled, as he wrote down his email on a piece of paper. Ryoma and Tezuka made small talk the rest of the way to the hospital. Mostly, they spoke about tennis, but Ryoma also learned about some of Tezuka's other hobbies.

Sakuno greeted the pair at the hospital, promising to give her grandmother the card, and the gift the team got for their Sensei. Ryoma and his Captain parted ways soon after, Tezuka promising to email Ryoma later tonight.

Ryoma was surprised to see a car in the driveway when he returned home. Ryoma couldn't recall the last time his Father had people come to visit him. As Ryoma opened the front door, he was greeted with the sounds of laughter.

 _"I'm home,"_ Ryoma called taking his shoes off.

 _"Ryoma! Come greet our guest!"_ Nanjiro, Ryoma's father called. Ryoma walked into the sitting room to find Nanjiro and Coach Yamasaki sitting on the sofa together, drinking.

 _"There you are!"_ Nanjiro slurred, clearly intoxicated. Coach Yamasaki seemed soberer than Ryoma's father.

 _"Hello, Coach Yamasaki,_ " Ryoma greeted, shifting slightly.

 _"Hello, Ryoma how are you?"_

 _"I'm okay Coach Yamasaki. "How are you?"_

 _"I'm well, I bet you didn't know your Dad and I used to be teammates."_

 _"Really?"_

Nanjiro spoke up " _It's true, do you remember that one match we had where we played doubles…."_ Nanjiro trailed off, and Coach Yamasaki picked up the rest of the story. Ryoma sat down and listen to the story intrigued.

Eventually, Nanjiro passed out leaving Coach Yamasaki and Ryoma alone.

 _"How about we play a game together, Ryoma?"_ Coach Yamasaki suggested.

 _"Sure, sounds fun,"_ Ryoma replied. Coach Yamasaki and Ryoma played a match, Coach Yamasaki winning the match.

 _"Man, that was a tough game,"_ Ryoma said sitting down, whipping sweat from his brow.

 _"You did a good job, you'll be a top player in no time."_

 _I need another beer; do you want anything?"_

 _"A soda, please,"_ Ryoma requested. Coach Yamasaki returned with a beer for himself, and a soda for Ryoma.

 _"I opened it up for you already,"_ Coach Yamasaki said handing Ryoma a Ponta. Ryoma drank the Ponta and spoke with Coach Yamasaki some more.

Suddenly, Ryoma started to feel dizzy, he stood up and almost fell over, but Coach Yamasaki caught him Ryoma. _"Let's get you upstairs,"_ Coach Yamasaki said, picking Ryoma up. The last thing Ryoma saw was Coach Yamasaki smiling strangely at Ryoma before he passed out.


End file.
